Zaw
Zaws are a unique class of melee weapon created by the Ostrons. Unlike traditional weapons, Zaws utilize a modular components system with interchangeable parts when crafting. Different parts grant different stats and abilities when used in crafting a Zaw, and players are able to mix and match different combinations of parts, resulting in a much wider variety of base stat customization for the weapons. Players are also free to give gilded Zaws a name of their choice to further enhance customization. These weapons can be crafted through Hok's Anvil on Cetus. Mechanics Components A Zaw consists of three different components, the Strike, the Grip, and the Link. Each component is centered around a particular aspect of the weapon, and these components can each have various parts to choose from, which changes the type of functionality that the component provides. Strikes Strikes are the head of the weapon, which determines the weapon's primary damage type. There are multiple Strikes. These are: Balla, Ooltha, Kronsh, Dehtat, Mewan, Cyath. Grips Grips refer to the weapon's handle, and determine the type of weapon that will be built and the Stances that they will use. There are multiple Grips. These are: Peye, Seekalla, Laka, Jayap, Kwath, Kroostra. Links Links are the various weights and decorations attached to the hilt of the weapon's handle, which grant a variety of special abilities to the weapon. There are multiple Links. These are: Ruhang and Jai. There are multiple combinations of these, as following: Ruhang II, Jai II, Vargeet Ruhang, Ekwana Ruhang, Vargeet Jai, Ekwana Jai, Vargeet II Ruhang, Ekwana II Jai, Vargeet Ruhang II, Ekwana Ruhang II, Vargeet Jai II, Ekwana Jai II. Ruhang Links focus on damage over speed, while Jai Links favor speed for damage. Likewise, Vargeet Links prioritize critical chance over status, while Ekwana Links offer more status chance in exchange for critical chance. The level of a Link determines how strong its bonus is. For example, the Jai II Link gives more speed than the Jai, but reduces damage even more than the Jai. Crafting a Zaw Before players can craft a Zaw, they must first purchase the blueprints for the parts they desire from Hok's Anvil, which is available for Standing, after which these parts must then be constructed at the Foundry. Once the component parts have been crafted, players must return to Hok's Anvil and select the Forge a Zaw option. Here, players must choose the crafted components they have available to form the weapon. Once a Strike, Grip and Link are selected, the player will be shown a preview of the weapon's appearance, along with the weapon's stats. If the weapon is satisfactory, players can then proceed with the Build Weapon action, which will instantly craft the weapon for a fee in Credits. A newly built Zaw cannot be renamed, customized, Polarized, upgraded with an Orokin Catalyst, or equipped with a Focus Lens. Gilding In order to fully unlock all of a Zaw's features, players must gild their weapon. To gild a weapon, the Zaw must first be leveled up to Rank 30. Afterwards, players must return to Hok's Anvil and select the Gild option under Other services, which will cost 2 Cetus Wisps and . Upon gilding the weapon, players will be asked to first add a Polarity to the weapon, and then finally give it a custom name. This process will reset the weapon's level back to Rank 0. A Gilded Zaw will have all of the functionality available to other weapons, and it will have enhanced stats over the newly-built version of the Zaw. It gains +10% Critical Chance, +0.6x Critical Multiplier, +10% Status Chance, and +12 base damage, which is spread proportionally between the weapons base damage types. Notes *While Zaws earn Mastery Rank like any other weapon (after gilding and re-leveling them to rank 30, as for the operator's modular Amps), their progression is tied to the weapon's Strike alone, e.g. if a player levels up a weapon crafted with the Balla Strike to 30, any future Zaws forged using the Balla Strike will no longer provide Mastery regardless of what combination of Grips and Links they have (6 Strikes = 6 different Zaws = 18k Mastery EXP maximum). *Rank 30 Zaws or Gilded Zaws can be donated to Hok's Anvil in exchange for Ostron Standing. *Zaws can equip Riven Mods, with the Riven Mods generated tied to the weapon's Strike. e.g. Balla Exi-Gelitis Bugs * When gilding a crafted Zaw, sometimes the error "unable to update''' '''account information" appeared after the rename procedure. A possibile workaround for the moment is to mantain the same name (Zaw) for the weapon(s). Media Warframe How To Craft Your First Zaw - Plains of Eidolon See Also *Plains of Eidolon Category:Update 22 Category:Melee Weapons Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Modular Weapons Category:Weapons